C&Z 03: Breaking the barriers
by crazyandyzarc
Summary: Third in Clarissa and Zip series. The two warp to another planet where they find themselves alone, and do things they're not suppose to. Coming closer in the process. Lemon.


_Warning: If you didn't read __**Vykker's Examination Lab**_ _and __**The Sunny Side of Pain**__ then this might be confusing._

_**Breaking the barriers**_

Clarissa sighed, "Why do we keep warping everywhere?!" she stood up and kicked a rock that was beside her in frustration. She ran her fingers through her hair before looking back at Zip, "Guess we go inside and see if we can find a way to go back to my planet." Zip didn't say anything but followed Clarissa into the Pokemon center.

The building was empty of living creatures, only people being Clarissa and Zip. Clarissa started to walk around, "Wonder if they have a kitchen." She turned a corner, "What do you know? They do!" It was small, only a small fridge and a sink, but it was better than nothing. The human opened the fridge, "Pokechow, Pokechow, Pokechow, Pokechow, here we go, an apple." She grabbed it, "Not much, but better than eating Pokechow, know what I mean?" Zip looked utterly confused, causing Clarissa to roll her eyes playfully.

"Zip, want some? It's good." The Intern didn't speak or make any movement, Clarissa smirked and cut a segment from the apple. Then the human walked towards the Intern, "You know, you probably couldn't eat with those stitches. Want some?" he backed up, shaking his head slowly. "Well if you're not going to eat it willingly, then I'm going to have to force you." Clarissa lunged at Zip who turned and ran into another room.

"Shouldn't have come in here, you're mine now!" Clarissa leaped onto Zip, both falling onto a small hospital bed. She laughed as she forced the piece of apple into his vertical mouth, then got up and stretched. "Now that that's over, let's-" Zip ran over and slammed the door shut, "What's wrong…" she trailed off when he locked the door. He then started to walk towards her, she backed up, "What are you doing?" Zip pushed her onto the bed and held her down.

Clarissa tried to pull away only to have lips pressed against her, she gasped, then relaxed into the kiss. Zip ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance which she gave him. The two's tongues touched each other and went through the other's mouth. A few minutes later Zip pulled away and started to pull Clarissa's shirt off of her, "Don't you think we're going a little fast?" Zip shook his head and threw the shirt somewhere. _"Well at least he's communicating with me."_

He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it somewhere too. His hands slowly reached over and squeezed her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Clarissa moaned from his touch, then without telling him, reached under his only article of clothing and stroked his manhood. Zip immediately jerked and tried to pull away, Clarissa didn't allow him to by grabbing his penis. The human smirked and slid down until she was level with it, she blushed when she looked it over. _"Guess they don't circumcise on Oddworld. Didn't notice it before."_

She pushed back the foreskin and kissed it's sensitive tip making Zip jump. Clarissa smiled gently before taking some of it in her mouth. She sucked on it hard while pumping the rest with her hand, every few minutes she ran her tongue in circles around the tip. The Intern was in complete escasy, moaning and grunting from the pleasure, panting while trying to resist thrusting deep into her mouth. Clarissa pulled her mouth off of his erect member while she kept pumping him, "Are you close?" Zip nodded, "Do you need to come?" He groaned in response.

Clarissa licked the tip of his throbbing member then took it back in her mouth. Zip tried to resist thrusting but was failing miserably, soon losing control and thrusting his cock through her hands and into her mouth. A weird feeling hit the pit of his stomach and his dick twitched, his groaning became loader, he was close. Finally Zip cried out, pouring her seed into her mouth. Clarissa tried to swallow as much as she could, half poured out.

Zip panted for a few seconds before pulling Clarissa back up face-to-face to him. He kissed her on the lips before sliding down and taking her pants off, throwing them somewhere, panties soon following. Zip pushed her legs apart, then leaned down and kissed her lips. He delve his tongue into her entrance, Clarissa cried out and thrusted against Zip. "Oh Zip! That feels so…" She moaned louder as he licked over her clit, "I can't do this, please take me now!"

The Intern stopped and sat straight up, he hummed something to her in his confusion. Clarissa blushed, "Please, it might hurt at first but… please." Zip nervously nodded and positioned himself at her entrance, he looked at her one more time. "I'm sure about it, just be gentle." Zip nodded again and started to push in, the human gasped in pain while the intern moved slowly. He kissed her lightly, trying to go as easily and painless as possible.

After a few minutes of moving in and out slowly she moaned, "Faster." She didn't have to say it twice, Zip started thrusting faster and deeper. Clarissa pushed her body closer to him, "Zip faster, please!" Less then a few minutes later the two were going as fast as possible in complete rhythm. "Zip I'm close." Clarissa suddenly saw all white as she went into orgasm. Her Vaginal walls clamped down on his member, throwing him into climax as well.

"Oh Zip!"

"Clarissa!"

The two collapsed panting and exhausted. Zip got off of her and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Clarissa smiled, "I didn't know." The Intern tilted his head, "You never said you could talk." He looked even more confused, she giggled, "You cried out my name." There was a pause, finally he sighed, "I did?" Clarissa sat up, "You mean you could talk the whole time?!" he nodded, "Why didn't you?" Zip looked away shrugging slightly, almost looking ashamed.

Clarissa looked down, "When we get back to my planet, will you talk to me?" The intern smiled and nodded, "Great! I also was thinking, how I got to Oddworld was falling down the stairs. When I fell down stairs again I warped home. Maybe if we jump out the window…" She got up and put her clothes on before walking over and opening the window. "Well here goes nothing!" She jumped out….

* * *

Clarissa felt achy when she came to, terrible like she had fell off a skyscraper. "Zip?" She felt a hand on her back, "Okay, good to know you're here. I think we're at m-" "Are you okay?" Clarissa looked at Zip, "What did you say?" "I… Asked if you were okay." Clarissa smiled and nodded, "Yeah." She suddenly noticed something, "My parents' car isn't here. I thought they were home! Come on!" Clarissa, followed by Zip, ran to the front door.


End file.
